


A Long Time Will Surely Cease

by eJay112



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Black Butler AU, Cielois au, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJay112/pseuds/eJay112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Black Butler au. Alois was all alone, no friends, his family didn't even care about him, he was lost in his thoughts, in what he thought people thought of him or at least that's what Ciel used to think. But he meets this boy and tries to keep a distance even though he has been lying to himself, saying that he didn't want anything to do with him, when, in reality, he wants it to become more than a friendship. Ciel, wants the same thing but neither of them realize it, and Ciel accepts him as a friend while Alois is pushing him off. But they must first find out what reality is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alois was in his chemistry class and he was lost in his thoughts and then he started listening in on people's conversations.

"Alois is such a fag."

"He should just slit his wrists."

"He doesn't even have any friends."

"And his mom left him and his dad blames him for it so he hates him."

He could hear all of it, all of what they were saying. It was really starting to get to him and he ran out of the room and into the bathroom. 

He bumped into a short blue haired boy who caught him as he started to fall and he could see tears in the older blonde boy's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The bluenett asked. 

He didn't say anything, he just let the tears fall and he dragged the shorter boy into the bathroom.

"What- what're you doing?"

Alois looked into the mirror and saw black running down his cold cheeks. He wiped it off and pulled something out of his pocket.

Makeup. It was makeup. 

"You wear makeup?" The younger of the two asked.

"Nobody likes me for who I am, so maybe they'll like me for someone that I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"Alois, Alois Trancy. You?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." He said trying to mock the other. 

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this..."

"Oh, it's okay. But do you mind telling me what happened?"

"People. They are so mean, you know, I have never once had a friend. There was only one person I was ever close to. My brother, Luka... but he's dead. The only thing I ever cared about, dead." He said starting to cry even more

Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois' shoulders from behind, making direct eye contact with Alois in the mirror. He returned the gaze, slightly blushing because of the sudden affection knowing that he, himself was gay but Ciel didn't mind the touch, it was very comforting and it really seemed to calm Alois down.

"Thank you, Ciel."

"Your welcome, Alois." He said laying his head on Alois' shoulder.

Alois turned around and pulled Ciel into an embrace. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Ciel pulled away and gave Alois' a slip of paper. "It's my phone number." Ciel said before walking out of the bathroom.

The day ended with a few more insults and then the bell rang, finally.

Alois walked home and climbed through the window so his father wouldn't know he was home because he liked to... abuse him.

He looked at his phone and noticed that he had 3 new messages, from Ciel because he texted him while walking so he would have his number.

From Ciel: Have you done that project yet? 

From Ciel: I haven't finished it yet... 

From Ciel: Alright, alright. I'll tell you. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out with me.

He had been texting him for 30 minutes. "Oops"

He texted back and then snuck out of the house and followed the directions that Ciel gave him. 

He got to his house and knocked on the door, not realizing that there was a doorbell. A tall man answered the door.

"Hello, you must be... Alois, is it?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, I am Vincent Phantomhive." He said putting his hand out to shake Alois' hand, which he gladly shook.

"Ciel, your friend is here!" Vincent yelled up the stairs. "Come on in, his room is up the stairs to the right."

"Thank you."

He walks up the stairs and he is greeted by a sleepy looking Ciel.

"What happened to you? Your hair is a mess and you either look like you just woke up or like your gonna pass out." Alois said.

"Both, come in." Ciel said, backing away from the door to let Alois step in.

Alois looked around and took in all of his surroundings. 

"Damn, Ciel, your room- or house is way bigger than I thought it would be.

"Well, my father has a traveling company which pays well, so we get nice things."

"Cool. What's this?" Alois said laughing while picking up something.

"Nothing!" Ciel yelled, grabbing the item out of his grasp.

"A ballet trophy? Ahahahaha" Alois said, cracking up. "You were a little ballerina." He mocked, spinning on one foot, grabbing the trophy back from Ciel.

"Hey, give it back." Ciel demanded.

"Nope."

"I'll call Sebastian to attack you."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"My cat. I am slightly allergic to cats but I just have to wash my hands before I touch my face." He stated, trying to distract Alois so he could snatch the trophy from him.

"My cat's name is Claude." Alois replied. "For some reason, he likes spiders.

"Huh, that's strange." Ciel said before lunging at Alois to get the trophy but he stepped back and held it back, high in the air because he was taller than Ciel. 

Ciel, used the last of his strength and lunged again and while doing so, Alois tripped so Ciel did to and they landed on Ciel's bed, with Ciel hovering over Alois. 

And then the door opened.

"What's going on?" His mother asked, walking in the room.


	2. Ole Ole Ole.

"Great, Ciel." Alois said, clearly frustrated. "Your mother's first impression of me was seeing me pinned to your bed by you."

"This wouldn't have happened if you gave me that trophy in the first place."

Alois was noticably getting more frustrated as they sat on the floor. Sebastian walked in the room and instantly attacked Alois

"No, Sebastian. You don't attack people for no reason." Ciel yelled, ripping the cat off of him.

The cat shredded his skin so Ciel took him into the bathroom to take care of the injuries. Alois took his shirt off so Ciel could access the injuries. Ciel looked over at Alois' perfectly toned chest and didn't really pay any attention to that and started disinfecting the wounded areas and Alois was bleeding all over. It wasn't too bad because he just but a few band-aids over a few spots on his arms and chest.

"Are you okay?" The bluenett asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

"You have been staying at me for the past five minutes and you haven't said a word."

"Oh. Well I-"

Ciel looks at his phone and says "dinner is ready."

"Oh, okay." 

They walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"So, would you mind explaining exactly what happened?" Vincent said.

"I-uh" Alois started

"We were wrestling and then he tripped making me trip to and that was how we landed." Ciel said.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked.

"Positive."

"I am trusting you."

"You should."

"So... how about we get to know more about you?" She asked looking at Alois.

"Oh, well I live with my step-father but he doesn't really care about me, the only thing he thinks I'm good for is getting his anger out on me. I have never even been to a friend's house before now."

"Why not?" His mother asked.

"I've never had a friend before."

"That's so sad." She said, jumping out of her chair and hugged him. 

They finished their dinner and then Ciel and Alois went back up to Ciel's room.

Ciel turned on his laptop and opened YouTube.

"Wanna listen to music?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, can I show you a song I like?" Alois asked.

"Certainly."

Alois typed in something and clicked it but paused it.

"You won't judge me, right?"

"Of course not."

"Because I don't really listen to too much music, I just have songs that I like to play in the backround." He said before hitting play. (It's called Ole Ole Ole. It's a soccer anthem) "I like to play soccer and I heard this and instantly liked it."

Ciel didn't say anything, he just listened to the song. The song finally ended and then Ciel said "I didn't know you play soccer."

"Oh, yeah, I do. It's always been something to take my mind off of stuff." Alois said slightly zoning out.

"I've never played soccer before." Ciel said.

"Maybe I could teach you how to play sometime."

"Sure."

"Hey, do you want me to call a couple of my friends and see if they can come over, I am sure they would like you."

"Uhm- sure... I guess." He replied not really wanting to.

"We don't have to, I just thought that maybe you would like to meet new people."

"Yeah" Alois said . "I'm not really ready to meet someone else."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah..."

"Well... what do you want to do?"

Alois smirked. "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

"So it is finally holiday, right?"

"Yeah... and..."

"Let's go on vacation together."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I'll ask my parents."

"Okay, wait... I won't be able to pay if we go an expensive trip"

"Don't worry, I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Ciel said mocking himself from earlier.

"Yaay!!" Alois said twirling and then clapped his hands. "Olé"

Ciel giggled seeing how adorable Alois was being, and Alois smirked. The shorter boy that he just met earlier that day had already made him the happiest he had ever been.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ciel said grabbing Alois' hand running down the stairs.

Alois had finally found something-someone, that mattered to him. It was this short boy standing next to him.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She said. Noticing that they were holding hands, she started smirking.

"We were wondering, that since it was break, if we could go on vacation together."

"As in, you two boys?"

"Yes, mom."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Anything."

"Is it okay with your stepfather, Alois?"

"Who cares?"

They decided to leave the next day. Alois went home and left a note on the fridge so he wouldn't report him as a runaway. He went into his room and packed his bag. 

He went back over to Ciel's house and told his mom that he was able to, lying through his perfect teeth. 

They didn't know she's they were going they just drove to the ends if the earth... okay, not that far but they drove for a couple hours having no knowledge of where they were going, they were just going.


	3. Gays Unite

Alois woke up before Ciel and noticed that Ciel was asleep on his lap. He didn't dare wake up the bluenett up for he looked so serene in his sleep, like he was in his peaceful place, plus he just looked cute in general.

He didn't mind the contact, he was just a bit concerned about that blue hair being uncomfortably close to his groin.

Ciel started to wake up and he opened his eyes to meet the blonde's gaze and then Ciel rolled and wrapped his arms around Alois' hips, being careful not to make contact with lower regions. 

"Comfortable over there?" Alois asked.

Ciel just let out a "mhm" sound, which vibrated Alois' body.

Then they pulled into a lot.

"How about we go camping?" Ciel's mom asked.

"Sounds like fun." They both said and then giggled over it.

"You boys are too cute."

They both started blushing, looked at each other, and averted their eyes elsewhere.

Alois and Ciel had to share a tent and they had been there for about three days. When Ciel woke up, he was laying completely on top of Alois.

He was just staring at the blonde sleeping. The sun seeping through made his hair shine, even though it was all over the place. Then his eyes slowly started to open.

"Morning, Cielly." Alois said, making Ciel blush.

Ciel was getting flustered trying to think of a comeback making it really hard for Alois to not laugh.

"Hey..............Ally."

"That's a girl's name."

"Shut up."

Alois chuckled. "Never"

"Boys it's time to wake-oh, I see." Ciel's mom said walking in and then out of their tent.

"N-NO, MOM, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Ciel yelled to clarify but Alois pulled him back.

"Why is she always suspicious of us?" Alois asked. 

"Because she knows I'm gay."

"Your gay?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too, that is why my stepfather hates me."

"Oh... well... gays unite."

"Yeah... gays unite."

They left that night after having s'mores and they went to the beach. 

They didn't get in the water but they enjoyed the midnight view of the scenery and Ciel was drawing on a sketchpad while Alois was on his phone.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Ciel asked Alois.

"Just texting someone on kik." Alois responded.

"You have kik?"

"Yeah. It's BootyShortMaster. The first letter of every word is capitalized and there are no spaces."

"Mine is just..._C_I_E_L_. All caps, and underscores before and after each letter." (I actually made those Kik accounts, but if you want to kik me, my username is Ellaura_Russell. You can talk to me about anything, the story, cats, anything)

"Hey Ciel?" Alois asked, standing up.

"Yeah." Ciel said standing up aswell.

Alois picked Ciel up, bridal style and ran to the dock and threw him into the water, grabbing the phone out of Ciel's hand. All you could hear was a high pitched scream and then a large splash. Ciel went under and Alois waited but he wasn't coming up for air. Alois started to become worried but then Ciel came out of the water, gasping for air.

Alois put both of their phones on the dock and ran to help Ciel out of the water. He extended a hand for Ciel to grab, which he did but he pulled him in instead.

He fell into the water with a loud 'splash'.

He came out of the water and swam over to Ciel and put his hands on his waist and pulled him closer.

"I deserved that." Alois said splashing Ciel.

"You got that right." Ciel said, splashing him back.

"We should probably go back."

"Yeah."

They swam back and got their phones. They decided to go back home and Alois spent the night at Ciel's house again that night because he didn't want to go back to his house.   
"Ciel?" Alois asked. "How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are your feelings towards me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the damn question already." 

"Well... I-" Ciel said not sure about how to say his feelings but he was cut off by a pair of warm lips against his own. 

Alois pulled away and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ciel said and then crawled into his bed and then lifted the covers for Alois to climb in, which he did and then they wrapped their arms around each other and then Ciel buried his head in Alois' chest. 

They fell asleep like that and then the next week was Christmas so Alois had to go home and Ciel's mom continued questioning Ciel about him.

Neither of them are quite sure what their feeling are for each other but they'll just have to help each other figure that out.


	4. Is It Love?

"Ciel... I need to tell you something." Alois said, pacing around his room, contemplating how to say something seriously, to Ciel

"There is something I need to tell you, Ciel."

"There is something important that you need to know."

"There has been something I have been needing to tell you, Ciel."

"Aw, goddammit. I'll never be able to tell him." Alois said, frustrated, talking to himself.

Just then, Ciel walked in his room, peeking his head out of the door frame, his hair falling from his eye.

"Hey there, Ally, you look like your thinking hard." Ciel said, walking in the room.

"Yeah. I am." Alois replied.

"What about?" Ciel asked, walking behind Alois, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the crook of Alois' neck.

"Lots of things." Alois said slightly seductively, not exactly meaning to, but going along with it anyways.

"Like..." Ciel said questioningly.

"This." Alois said, turning Ciel around,  putting his hands on the small of his back, pulling him closer, into his taller body.

Ciel could feel Alois' growing erection against his own, and then he felt Alois' arms slide down his body to his ass as he put his arms around Alois' neck.

"And what exactly is 'this'?" Ciel asked, starting to get a slight hint of seductiveness (pretend that is a word) in his voice. 

"Us." Alois' replied.

"And what are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be."

"I love you, Alois."

"Uhm... I-I"

Ciel pulled away. "Oh, I understand." He said, disappointed.

"I-it's not-"

"You don't need to explain." Ciel said, pulling away, then went to leave. He had his hand on the doorknob.

"NO!" Alois yelled grabbing his wrist, tightly and shoved him on his bed.

"ALOIS! That. Hurts." Ciel said, moaning a bit, in pain.

"Oh... sorry."

"Yeah... right." Ciel said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Ciel I'm s-" Alois started before Ciel interrupted him.

"Just shut up, you don't mean it. If you meant you would have said that you l-" Ciel started talking but was cut off by a pair of warm, desperate lips against his own.

~smut ahead, venture forth if you dare, any harm will not be my responsibility because I warned you~

In that moment, he forgot all the negative and was filled with desperation as he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alois and pulled him closer, if that was even possible, deepening the kiss.

Ciel wrapped his legs around Alois' waist and Alois stared grinding against Ciel slightly, both of them growing harder to the touch.

"Mhm-Ciel, I can feel you getting hard for me." Alois said.

"You are too." Ciel said trying to not get flustered.

Alois started to kiss Ciel's neck, instantly hitting his sweet spot, earning a loud moan from the boy underneath him.

"ALOIS, I AM GOING OUT FOR THE DAY, DON'T BURN DOWN THE FREAKING HOUSE!" Alois' step-father yelled up the stairs, in the midst of their intimate moment.

They just ignored him completely, and continued doing what they were doing. They continued kissing while Alois' hands trailed down Ciel's neck to the collar of Ciel's shirt. He slid his coat off and then started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off of his small shoulders.

He lowered his hands and started teasing one of Ciel's nipples. Ciel let out a loud moaned and arched his chest into Alois' hand.

"Feisty now, aren't we?" Alois said to Ciel.

"How can I not be when you are on top of me, handling my body in such a way?" Ciel responded.

"I'm not so sure myself, but if you want me to last, you shouldn't look so adorable underneath me, moaning out in pleasure like that."

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Whatever you wish."

He continued stimulating Ciel's nipples, and he started sucking on them and then he pulled away, earning a whine from the bluenette.

Alois smirked, knowing the control he had over the younger boy, and proceeded to take off his own shirt.

He went back and started kissing Ciel again. He licked his bottom lip, demanding entrance which he obviously granted. He started playing with his belt buckle, purposefully brushing his hand against his erection, making Ciel groan.

He undid Ciel's buckle and all too slowly, slid the belt out of the loops, throwing it across the room, it sliding on the floor.

Ciel was growing painfully hard because he needed and I mean needed his pants off, for they were too tight, and he was simply too excited. He could hardly take this teasing, he needed Alois... bad.

Alois slid Ciel's pants off and palmed Ciel's leaking member through his underwear.

"Looks like someone is getting impatient." Alois said, teasingly.

"Well of course, your going painfully slow." Ciel snapped.

Alois continued doing what he was doing. He slid Ciel's underwear off, throwing them somewhere into his room, and started pumping his rock hard member, not even taking a look at it, keeping direct eye contact with Ciel, because it made Ciel become even more flustered.

He continued to pump his erection, while Ciel tried to avert eye contact with Alois.

Alois stopped and proceeded onto something else. He lowered his head and took Ciel into his mouth, making Ciel moan loudly, intertwining his fingers in Alois' blonde locks.

Alois swirled his tongue around the tip, and then, without warning, took all of him in his mouth, making Ciel scream.

He bobbed his head, up and down, on Ciel and Ciel pushed on his head, to get deeper into his mouth, which wasn't very hard for Alois because of Ciel's small size.

He started to pick up the pace which started to take a toll on Ciel.

"A-AH-ALOIS I AM C-CUMMING!!" Ciel scream-moaned, and then he released into Alois' mouth, him swallowing it all, and licking him clean.

He pulled away, making a string of saliva connected to his mouth.

Ciel was panting. "D-did it r-really taste that good that you s-swallowed it?" Ciel asked.

"Wanna taste?" Alois asked, not giving him and time to give an answer before giving him a deep kiss, letting him taste himself.

He pulled away and then put three fingers in his mouth. "Suck."

Ciel did what he was told, covering them with his saliva. Alois pulled his fingers out and inserted one digit into Ciel, making Ciel grunt.

Shortly after, he put another finger in, waiting for Ciel to get used to it and then doing a scissoring motion to widen Ciel, to make more room.

For desperate measures, he put another digit in, doing the same thing, to ensure Ciel didn't get any...injuries. He then took all his clothing off.

"You ready, Cielly?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, just do it already."

With that, he slid himself into Ciel's entrance, getting a muffled yelp from the smaller boy under him. 

A tear slipped from Ciel's eye as Alois continued to push himself into Ciel's cavern. Alois could tell that he was trying for him. He finally pushed himself all the way to the hilt.

"Let me know when I can move, it'll help if you relax at first." Alois said, trying to comfort Ciel.

They stayed there for what seemed like forever but it was really less than a minute.

"Go." Ciel demanded.

Then, Alois pulled himself nearly all the way out and then slammed himself into the delicate body, and Ciel let out a scream.

He did it again and again and soon, Ciel's scream turned into moans of pure pleasure.

"ALOIS! FASTER!!" Ciel screamed, and he did as he was told to do.

Alois kept picking up the pace and went deeper into the depths of Ciel until he hit something.

"AAHH, ALOIS!!" The bluenette moaned.

Alois knew he had found the special spot, making Ciel scream at the top of his lungs, and repetitively slammed into with as much force as he could, and Ciel's walls started to close around him and he knew he was close.

"ALOIS, I-I'M G-GONNA CUM!"

"Hold on" Alois said, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though he was on his edge.

He slammed into that spot two more times and released his juices into the younger boy and the younger boy came on his stomach.

"ALOIS!"

"CIEL!"

Alois fell next to Ciel on the bed, panting, them both out of breath.

"Round 2?" Alois asked.

"You wish." Ciel replied, sleepily.

Ciel started to fall asleep but before he did, he heard one last thing. "I love you too, Ciel."


	5. Dreams Can Turn Into Nightmares

Ciel walked into Alois' room, with a sad look on his face.

"You, change your mind, like a girl changes clothes. Yeah you-" Alois sang, while dancing around his room, moving his hips in a very seductive manor, before noticing Ciel, who, now, has a smirk plastered across his face.

"Do you like what you see?" Alois asked, doing a pelvic thrust.

"Oh yeah." He said walking over to Alois, grabbing his hands, and then intertwining their fingers.

"Then maybe I should do it some more." He said, lightly grinding against Ciel.

"Mhm, yeah, that's nice." Ciel, moaned out. "But we can't go again, I'm still too sore from the other day."

"Oh, I have something for that." Alois said, pulling away from Ciel, walking over to his dresser. "Take your clothes off and lay on the bed."

Ciel didn't ask any questions, and he did what he was told.

Alois grabbed something from the second drawer down, on the right back, and then walked over to the bed.

"Spread your legs, this is going to hurt." Alois said.

"What are you going to do?" Ciel asked.

"Just trust me."

"Fine." Ciel said before spreading his legs.

Alois put some type of ointment on his fingers and put one digit inside of Ciel, making Ciel give out a painful grunt.

"Hold on, babe, it'll make you feel better." Alois said, sliding another finger into Ciel's entrance.

"Alo-Alois, stop, it hurts. Get it out."

"I'm sorry just a little longer, it'll feel better, I promise." Alois said in a soothing voice, pushing his fingers in deeper, going as deep as he could go, making sure the ointment covered everything that he could reach.

"ALOIS, STOP IT, PLEASE!!" Ciel screeched. 

"I'm done." Alois said, pulling his fingers out of Ciel, earning a thankful sigh from him.

Alois looked at Ciel and he saw that he had been crying, he kissed the tears away and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll feel better now." Alois said. "Here, you should probably put your clothes back on."

"Yeah, but why did you have the stuff anyways?" Ciel said, putting his clothes back on.

"Because after I took your virginity, you seemed to be in a lot of pain. You couldn't even walk the next day. So-" Alois started, being abruptly interrupted by Ciel.

"Who said you took my virginity?"

"I just... assumed because you were in so much pain. I'm sorry."

"I'm joking, your the only one that has ever pounded themselves into me."

"Have you ever pounded into anybod-nevermind, your too small to ever do that."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, that hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry baby." Alois said, tackling Ciel to the bed, in an attempt to embrace him in his arms.

"Alois, I'm too tired, would it be alright if I slept?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Ciel said, laying down on Alois' bed.

Alois laid his comforter on top of Ciel and tucked the thick blanket underneath the frail boy.

Shortly after, the blonde fell asleep too.

"CIEL!! CIEL, WAKE UP!!" 

"Huh, what?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, wake up, your first day at your new school starts." 

"Huh, what? Where's Alois?" Ciel asked his mother. 

"Who's Alois?" She asked, clearly confused. "You've been asleep the whole weekend, you shouldn't have spent the whole week studying for the entrance exam today."

'Was it - was it all a dream? No, it can't have been, he was my only friend other that my cousins.' Ciel thought, panicking.

"Mom, I'm not going to school today. I don't feel good." Ciel said running to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of what little was there, when he noticed his wrists.

'I am back to who I used to be... it was all a dream, goddammit, I'm still a virgin.' Ciel continued to think before damaging his wrist even more than before.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Honey, are you okay?" His mother asked through the locked wooden door.

"Of course I'm not." Ciel said bluntly.

"Well... I'll call the school and tell them you won't be there for the entrance exam."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'll go to school and take them."

"No, Ciel, stay home if your sick."

"I don't care about me being sick, just take me to school, I'm gonna be late."

He got dressed and got in the car, where his mother was waiting for him with a worried look on her face.

Not a word was said the whole ride to his new school but he saw her take quick glances in his direction. Then they got there.

Ciel walked up to the door and started to push it open. Who knows what waits for him on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It was actually longer than it seemed to be (I think). But anyways, I hope you enjoy my story.


	6. The Entrance Exam

Ciel walked into his new school, although he didn't really want to be there, he had to take the entrance exams that day otherwise he would have to wait another week, due to short staff.

He was just in the main office so there weren't very many students in the room, just a couple teacher's assistants that were bored with nothing to do, on their phones or doing there homework.

"Hello, Mr.Phantomhive, my name is Ms. Rin, and I am the principal here. Please, come this way." Ms. Rin said, guiding him in the direction of a medium-sized testing room. "Ms. Annafellows will be your test administrator, however, you are the only one taking the exam today. I hope that's not too much pressure."

Ciel really couldn't care less, he was just there to take the test, he thought of it as nothing more. He took a seat at the front and center of the room, directly in front of that teacher.

"Are you nervous? I know things things like this sure would give me the jitters." She asked me. (In case your wondering, yes, I meant Mey Rin earlier)

"It's none of your concern, my feelings belong to me and I will not lend them to anyone else." Ciel responded with a blank look in his eyes.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. Here let me get the test for you." She said going to her desk. 

She didn't notice but her shoe had been untied and she stepped on her shoelace and fell on her face. She got back up and handed a packet to Ciel.

"Please write your name on the up right corner with a number 2 pencil. Don't start until I tell you to begin."

Ciel thought it was strange how someone can go from... whatever that was, to serious in seconds. He did what he was told and he put his his name on the cover of the packet, with his blue eraseable pen.

"Sir, may I ask that you use a pencil instead of a pen, hence the name 'number 2 pencil"." She asked from her desk.

"No thanks, I'll stick with my pen." Ciel replied.

"But sir, it is required that you use a pencil so the machine can read your answers."

"Then grade it yourself, after all, I am the only one here, so you would only have to grade mine."

"But-fine." She said, realizing that this was getting no where, earning a smirk from Ciel, because he won.

He didn't even want to use that pen, he just wanted to piss someone off, and that had been the perfect chance. Ciel found joy in pissing her off. He secretly hoped that he would get her as a teacher when he was enrolled because he was assuming he would get accepted into the school. 

He took the test and walked out of the room, in time to see the principal slide across the floor.

"Oops, sorry sir, I tend to be very clumsy at times." She said.

"I've noticed." Ciel responded.

"If you would like you can walk around the school."

Ciel walked out of the office and onto the main part of campus where he was greeted by a blonde.

She had curly hair and green eyes, and she happened to be wearing a dress.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy." She said.

Ciel thought that she was too peppy but he managed a smile and responded because he couldn't afford to already have people hate him.

"I'm Ciel, nice to meet you." He said, holding his hand out for the girl to shake, which she gladly did.

Her hands were sweaty and it took all of his effort to not look disgusted. 

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the school?"

"Uh... sure." He said starting to walk.

They were walking and Ciel had to listen to Elisabeth go on about her life story. What made her think that Ciel even cared?

"Just be careful of that Trancy kid." She said, as the arrived back to the office.

Ciel recognized the name but couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew it from. 'Eh, I would have remembered if it was important' He thought, tossing it aside, in the back of his mind.

His mom pulled up and he got in the car and went home preparing for the next day back to school.

He searched his closet, to find something to wear for the upcoming day. He decided on a long sleeve blue, plaid flannel (I don't even know if they come in any other design), blue skin tight jeans, and black combat boots. 

The next day, he went to school and when he walked in the class, he had no clue what to expect, but let's just say he wasn't quite prepared for what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's up with me and short chapters lately, I just thought that, that was a good place to end it.


	7. A Chapter Title That I Couldn't Think Of

The beginning of Ciel's day was pretty boring to him. He was introduced to classes, he fell asleep in one class, with his head on the paper that was on his desk, accidentally drooling on it. Then when he woke up, he was disgusted by it and he flung the paper off of his desk, out of reaction, earning a lot of glares and chuckles from nearby students.

He was already identified as a social outcast before his first day was even over. He knew it was going to happen, he new people were superficial, especially because the eyepatch he wears over his right eye, but in anyone else's perspective, it is on his left.

He wasn't a very superficial person, I mean, if someone looks like they got hit by a bus everyday, he probably wouldn't hang out with them, and he has preferences too, but even he isn't quite sure what those are himself, but there is just something that attracts him to someone, but he just can't put his finger on it, but he is more about people's personalities, if anything at all.

He was walking to his locker before he went to lunch when a blonde boy walked up to him and put his hand out, in front of Ciel, which he didn't bother to shake.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive, is it? I'm Finny, and I'm with the student council. I am here to introduce myself to tell you that you always have a friend if you need one." The boy said, with a smile on his face. "Also, do you need help around the school at all? I know where everything is so if you need hel-" He was cut off by a very annoyed Ciel.

"If your only here because of the student council and not of your own will in talking to me, don't bother wasting any of your or my time." Ciel cut in, closing his locker, and walking away from the boy.

The boy tried to say something else to him but Ciel just ignored him and kept on walking on without paying any regard to the boy. He felt kind of bad but he didn't want to be friends with someone because the school made them, so he just kept walking. Then he remembered something. 

"Hey, Finny, I have a question." Ciel said a little on the loud side, running up to the boy. 

"What is it?" Finny said happily.

"Someone told me to watch out for 'that Trancy kid'. What does that mean?"

"Oh yeah, be careful around him. Ms.Annafellows is his mother so... he gets away with anything because she is our best working teacher, and her family has a lot of money so she also donates a lot of money to the school, so we really can't loose her and she doesn't want him to get kicked out of the school so she threatens to quit of he gets in any trouble." He said, with a vast knowledge of this stuff. "And he also wants nothing to do with her, so he changed his name so he doesn't even have the name she gave her. No one even knows what it is, accept for those two."

"What do you mean 'he gets away with anything'? Like... what does he do?"

"He and the triplets like to bully people, and beat them up. Rumor has it that one time, he killed someone."

"Who?"

"His father. Some people said that when he was a kid... well, he likes to abuse his mother, he always has and some people say that his father tried to stop him and he killed him, but he was too young to go to court so they just let him off the hook. That's what some people say anyways."

"Geez, I feel bad for her. She is the one who gave me my entrance exam and I was a jerk to her." Ciel said, knowing that, that wouldn't change him from being a pain in the ass to her.

"Yeah, but she is a very nice and respectable woman, I personally look up to her."

"Well I don't really know her very much anyways, thanks for the help, Finny."

"No problem."

Ciel walked away, putting his headphones on. He was walking to the lunch room, when the fire alarm went off, which he only knew went off, due to the students sprinting to the fields, so he decided to follow along. Then someone bumped into him, pushing him on the ground, his ankle slamming against a sharp rock, causing a massive amount of blood to come pouring out of a large, open wound.

He couldn't stand up, no matter what he did, he just layed there as he bled out onto the concrete. His vision was blurring as his body went numb. He thought he was dying, with nothing to do about the position he was put in.

It was getting harder for him to breathe, but he was hanging on. 'I can't die like this right, that's just stupid I'm just over exaggerating right? That has to be it. I mean, I know I am loosing blood but it can't be enough to kill me, right? Nope this is just a dream right? I will be okay. It's just a gash in my leg. Wait, why does it feel like I'm crying? I'm not, it's not coming from both eyes... my eye is bleeding, my bad eye. Heh, it's funny how things happen, I fell and landed on a rock and now I'm bleeding out. I thought I wanted to die, but now that I am dying... I want to live, there was so much that I ended up wanting to do. I want to live a life, I'm not giving up just-' he thought but was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt two small arms go under his body and he was picked up from off the ground and was thrown on someone's back. Slowly passing out afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, to do a semi-emotional chapter but... it'll make more sense next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel woke up in the nurses office feeling a bit dizzy.

 

"Oh, I see your awake, Mr.Phantomhive. Please don't try to get up." The school nurse said, and to Ciel's surprise, the nurse was a guy. "Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself. I am Dr.Tanaka, and I am the school nurse."

 

"What happened?" Ciel asked, oblivious to the actual problem.

 

"You were very dehydrated, which made it very likely for hallucinations to occur, and you passed out."

 

Ciel then figured out that he wasn't really injured like he thought he was, sure he had some slight scratches and bruises, most likely caused from falling due to passing out, but nothing major.

 

"Then how did I get here?"

 

"A blonde boy who looked to be in your grade picked you up and brought you here."

 

"Finny?"

 

"Oh, it wasn't him. I didn't recognize the boy, given I didn't really get a good look at his face because he brought you in, set you down on the bed, then left the room in mere seconds. But it wasn't Finny. But I know I haven't seen him around here before."

 

Ciel didn't know who this mystery boy was, but he hoped to have the chance to thank him. He couldn't believe that he had imagined such vivid nonsense. He had never been so dehydrated that he started hallucinating.

 

"How long was I out?" Ciel asked.

 

"Not too long, you missed one class but you still have two left, the bell is going to ring any minute. You seem to be okay, so you may leave if you would like." He responded.

 

"Okay, thank you." Ciel said, standing up. 

 

He walked out the door and went to go walk to his next class, again, getting lost in his thoughts. He was getting really hungry because he had missed lunch, and he forgot his food in his locker because he was hurrying to get away from Finny.

 

' _On the bright side, Alois didn't actually see my ballet trophy. What am I kidding, that's the least of my worries_.' Ciel thought to himself.

 

He walked into a classroom and then shortly after, realized it was the wrong class.

 

' _Damn, can my day get any worse?_ ' Ciel asked himself. He didn't know it, but the answer was yes. He walked out of the class, and to his actual class, which he realized was with Ms.Annafellows.

 

He walked in and the teacher introduced him to the class as Mr.Phantomhive but he didn't say anything, he just went and sat at the desk he was told to go to.

 

"Oh, so this is the new kid?" A blonde boy said. It wasn't Finny and it wasn't someone Ciel recognized. "You know, you owe me for carrying you to the nurse." He said, walking over to Ciel's desk, sitting on it, with his feet dangling off the side with a direct gaze on Ciel.

 

"Oh, that was you? Thank you." Ciel said.

 

"Whatever. What's up with you anyways? Your like... a lot lighter than you look. How much do you even weigh?" He asked. 

 

Ciel didn't say anything, he just looked away and averted this boy's gaze.

 

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." The blonde said, putting a finger under his chin, and brought his face to where Ciel was looking directly into his eyes. "You will answer me when I have a question, don't make me repeat myself again. How much do you weigh?"

 

Ciel was getting nervous, because the teacher wasn't doing anything. ' _This is that Trancy kid, isn't it_?' Ciel thought.

 

"I don't know who you think you are, Trancy, but I don't take orders from people like you. But the answer is 87 pounds. Now if you don't mind, would you please remove your ass from my desk?" Ciel said.

 

"It looks like someone has some sass." He said getting off Ciel's desk. "I'm Trancy, Alois Trancy. But don't think this is the end, Phantomhive."

 

' _Alois? As in... Alois? What is happening? I didn't think he would be this much of a jerk._ ' Ciel thought. ' _But, he still looks good in booty shorts. Liie... really good. Ciel? What are you thinking? He isnt the Alois you knew._ '

 

The class ended eventually and Ciel went to his next class, thankfully Alois wasn't in that class, making him glad that he only had one class with him. Then at some point, that class ended too and it was finally time for him to leave and finally get to go home.

 

That was not how he expected his day to go. And then he remembered something that he had totally forgotten about.

 

He got in his car with his mom and he threw his bag in the back seat. 

 

"So... how was your day, sweetie?" His mother asked.

 

"Well... I passed out because of dehydration and had weird hallucinations and then I met someone that I didn't even know existed..." he said, starting to ramble on.

 

"What did you say? You were mumbling."

 

"Oh, nothing. It's not important."

 

"Okay then?"

 

"What, it's not important, don't 'okay then' me."

 

"What did you just say? You don't tell me what to do, I am your mother, Ciel."

 

"Yeah, I know. Just shut up and drive."

 

She groaned but kind of laughed at the same time.

 

He got home and kept trying to remember something. He was thinking so hard that he got a headache. And then he remembered it.

 

He got his phone and opened kik and typed in a username he knew from a dream. BootyShortMaster.

 

 **_C_I_E_L** : Hai.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Doniphan know you?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Do I*

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Stupid auto correct.

 

 **_C_I_E_L:** No, I just had a dream where I messaged this user.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Then message away. 

 

 **_C_I_E_L:** My name is Ciel. What's yours?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Alois.

 

Ciel couldn't help but feel a little guilty, because he knew if Alois found out it was him, especially if he knew that Ciel knew it was him the whole time and did it on purpose... all hell would break loose.

 

He had done it, he had texted Alois and Alois didn't know his first name so he didn't know it was him. Ciel was going to have fun with this. A lot of fun. Who knows where this is going to take them. They certainly don't know.

 


	9. Déja Vu

The next day came rolling around the corner and, surprisingly, Ciel didn't mind. He was actually kind of excited to to school. 

 

He went to go school and he actually got to go to lunch this time. Ciel went in the lunch room and it was a lot bigger then he expected it to be. There were tables all throughout the room, but it didn't look like there was an open seat. But what it did look like was that Alois had a girlfriend. 

 

Ciel didn't bother thinking it over, he just decided to text him.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Hey

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Yo

 

 **_C_I_E_L:** What're you doing?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** I'm just hanging out with this girl because someone dared me to see how far I can go with her and then to break her heart.

 

 **_C** **_I_E_L_:** Were you at least paid?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Yeah, 50 dollars.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Do you have an actual girlfriend?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Nah, I'm gay.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Really?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Yeah, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Not at all, I'm gay too.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Gays unite!!

 

For some reason this brought a strong feeling of déja vu to Ciel.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Yeah... gays unite.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Well... is there anyone you like? 

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** no, not really. I don't really have many friends and the ones that I do have, I just met. You?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Well... there's this one boy, I don't really know him very well, but he's kinda cute.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Well... good luck with him. 

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Thanks.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** I have go, to talk to you later, babe.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** babe?

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** BYE, I MEANT BYE!!

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** lol. Bye.

 

Ciel looked over and saw Alois staring at him. He decided to stay at his seat so that Alois wouldn't suspect him of being the personhe was texting. 

 

The next class came by (the one that he missed) and again, he was introduced to the class as Mr.Phantomhive. he sat down at the desk he was directed to and then he saw who sits next to him... Alois Trancy.

 

"Hey Phantomhive?" Alois asked. 

 

"What?" Ciel replied. 

 

"I know you just came here and all but... do you understand this math?" 

 

"Yeah, I understand it perfectly."

 

"Um... then... can you help me?"

 

"Really this is just review from previous years."

 

"I know, it's embarrassing. But I have never understood it."

 

"And why do you think I will help you."

 

"Because your a nice person?"

 

"Try again."

 

"Aaww, come on, can you please help me."

 

"Calm down, I never said no."

 

"Yaay."

 

"I never said yes either."

 

"Okay, okay. I get it. Just can you help me?"

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

"GODDAMMIT PHANTOMHIVE, JUST HELP ME ALREADY. WILL THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?" Alois said, getting on both knees and grabbing Ciel's hand. "Please help me, I'm begging you."

 

"Sure, why didn't you just say so to begin with?"

 

"I hate you."

 

"I hate you too."

 

By this point the whole class was staring and they got sent to the principal's office. They walked in and sat down, glaring at each other before breaking out in laughter.

 

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HER FACE?! SHE WAS LIKE... HOW DID THIS ONE KID, IN THE TWO DAYS OF BEING ENROLLED AT THIS SCHOOL, GET THE ALMIGHTY ALOIS TRANCY TO BEG ON HIS KNEES!!" Alois screamed through his laughter.

 

"YEAH!! The best part is that Ms.Annafellows was the substitute teacher." Ciel replied.

 

Alois smirked, he liked this boy.

 

"Ahem." The principal clarified.

 

"Sorry."Ciel apologized. 

 

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm your principal, you can call me Madame Red." 

 

"What's our punishment?" Ciel asked.

 

"There is none. I like you guys, and I like you even more together. But that is none of my business."

 

Ciel started blushing and Alois started laughing. Ciel wasn't quite sure how to take it, so he just sat there... a tomato with a blank face, while Alois couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard.

 

Alois finally became composed enough to start talking. "Hey, since you didn't get to show me how to do that math, can I come over after school?" He asked.

 

"Sure." Ciel replied.

 

"Yeah, and you guys are going to 'study'" Madame Red said, winking.

 

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." Ciel said, not getting the sexual refrence.

 

"Phantomhive... you don't get it..." Alois said.

 

It took Ciel a moment to get it but then he threw his arms in the air. "I'm done." He said, walking out of the room.

 

He could hear loud laughter coming from the room, as Alois and Madame Red laughed so hard that someone thought something was wrong and called the nurse.

 

Their next class was with Ms.Annafellows actual class so the principal let them wander around campus and do whatever, being the oh-so-nice principal that she is. Alois went out to the track to run some laps while Ciel just wandered around.

 

Alois grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a line on the track and wrote 'START' underneath it, since there wasn't already one there and he started running. He startsd counting up one every time he passed start. 

 

He got his phone out and started texting Ciel.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Yo, are you busy.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** No, why?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Because I thought we could chat.

 

Alois continued running with his phone in hand, replying as best as he could. Meanwhile, Ciel wandered around the school and he stumbled upon a vending machine. He bought a water for both him and Alois.

 

Ciel continued walking when he found the track. He went on the bleachers and sat there, watching Alois run. He kept watching Alois until he noticed that Alois kept checking his phone. Realizing that it was because he was waiting for a text back from him, he got his phone out and texted back.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** We can always 'chat'

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Well it took you long enough to respond. 

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Sorry I forgot to check my phone.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** It's fine.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** So, what're you doing.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** Running the track.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Are you on a track team?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** no. I just like running.

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** it's not my type of thing... so... how is it with that guy?

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** We've started to talk and I want to get to know him. 

 

 **_C_I_E_L_:** Well, you never know who's watching. I have to go, sorry.

 

 **BootyShortMaster:** It's fine.

 

Alois took that as a sign and looked around at his surroundings and spotted Ciel in the bleachers. He stopped running and walked over to where he was sitting.

 

"Catch" Ciel said, throwing a bottle of water at him, which he caught.

 

"Thanks." Alois said.

 

"No problem." Ciel said.

 

"Oh and helping me in math is?" Alois said, rolling his eyes.

 

"I never said that."

 

The bell rang, signaling that that class period was over and their next, and last, class was about to begin.

 

"See ya after school." Alois said, walking away.

 

"Yeah, see ya then." Ciel said, walking the other way.

 


	10. Ciel?

"So... this is the Pythagorean theorem." Ciel said, explaining middle school work to Alois.

"It just looks like a triangle saying the alphabet." Alois said.

"So we have to find the value of C, the longest side. Sometimes we do solve for a and b, which would be the opposite operation like division is to multiplication." Ciel explained.

"You sound like a genius, Phantomhive." Alois said, him acting like that, turning him on a bit.

"No, I am just explaining simple math."

"Simple? Simple? This is not simple, simple is 1+1, hell even 0+0."

"Well this should be easy for someone of our age."

"HOW?!"

"It's not that hard. Just do the math. It really is as easy as multiplication and division. Wait-how did you pass if you didn't know how to do this?"

"Calculator."

"Cheater." Ciel accused, punch-pushing Alois.

Alois punch-pushed Ciel back, starting a punch-pushing fight, ending with Ciel on top of Alois. Again, this brought a great sense of déja vu to Ciel. They stayed like that until they heard scratching at the door.

"That must be Sebastian." Ciel said, getting up to let the cat in.

He opened the door and the cat pranced in, the bell on his collar jingling. He sat on Ciel's bed, watching them.

"I have to pee. Where's your bathroom?" Alois said.

"The room to the right." Ciel responded.

"Thanks." Alois said walking out of the room and into the bathroom. 

Alois sprinted into Ciel's room with something in his hand.

"PHANTOMHIVE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Alois screamed. 

"Why did you go through my stuff?" Ciel asked.

"I didn't, you hid it in a semi-obvious place. Behind the toilet, really? And of course I didn't just leave it there, Altoid cans are the most obvious place to hide blades."

"well that's none of your business."

"Let me see your wrists."

"No."

"Phantomhive."

"I said no, just leave it alone."

"No." Alois said, grabbing Ciel's hands.

"Let go of me, Alois." Ciel said, trying to get away.

"No." Alois said, them both falling on the bed, Alois holding Ciel's hands above his head.

Their faces were mere inches apart. If they didn't know better, they would have thought that they were about to kiss.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Ciel asked. "I thought you were just a stuck up brat who didn't care about anyone other than yourself."

"Because my- because my dad committed s-suicide when I was younger." Alois said, getting teary-eyed. "I hate my mother, I'll always blame her for his death. I-I loved my father so much. It's amazing how easy it is for something you love so much to leave before your very eyes. In-in the blink of an eye." Alois continued, loosening his grip on the smaller boy underneath him.

Alois layed his head on Ciel's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. Bum bum. Bum bum. It was like the beat of a drum. He could hear it speeding up gradually.

"I'm sorry, Alois."

"Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this? I kind of have a reputation to live up to."

"My lips are sealed."

"Is it alright if we stay like this?"

"Yeah."

Ciel started to pet Alois' hair. It was soft. Softer than he ever expected it to be. Shortly after, he could hear soft snoring so he decided to fall asleep too.

"PHANTOMHIVE, WAKE UP, WE FELL ASLEEP. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL." Alois yelled, shaking Ciel.

Ciel woke up and walked over to his dresser and threw Alois some of his clothes. 

"Here, is not really your style but is better than wearing the same thing."

"Thanks." Alois replied. 

Ciel took his shirt off, and forgot about his scars. Without thinking, Alois walked over and traced his fingers around them.

"Please don't cut." Alois said. 

"But it helps take some of the pain away."

"Please."

"But-" Ciel was cut off by a pair of warm lips against his own, out of human instinct, he kissed back.

They pulled away when they were interrupted by Ciel's mother's voice.

"CIEL, HURRY UP, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." She yelled up the stairs.

"Ciel?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Ciel?"

"What."

"That's your name?"

"Yea-oh."

"Does that mean your-"

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would ever want to be friends with me but I had a dream about you, before I met you and we were together and that was your kik account." 

Their kiss was long forgotten by this point. Alois was growing angrier by the second and Ciel, regret. Ciel didn't think it was a big deal they had only been texting for a couple days and he planned to tell him eventually. Then, all of a sudden, Ciel felt a hand slap across his face, and with that, he left. He walked right on out the door, and he heard the front door slam shut too.

Ciel didn't have any reaction. He just stood there with a red mark on his face. He slipped his shirt on over his head and grabbed his bag and then left. 

He couldn't see Alois ahead of him or anything, he just walked to his school, his mind pretty much blank of any thoughts. He got to his school and he saw Alois at lunch, occasionally catching glimpses of him.

It was the next period and someone walked up to Alois and started talking.

"Hey Alois, are those Ciel's clothes? Is there something going on between you two?"

"Shut up." Alois demanded, with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

The day took what felt like forever to Ciel. He was walking home when he happened to see Alois. He went up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Alois, I'm sorry." Ciel said. 

"Leave me alone." Alois said, taking off his clothes and throwing them at Ciel. "And here are your clothes back.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been about a week since Alois found out who Ciel was. He still wasn't giving in to Ciel's apologies even though he tried to apologize 3-4 times a day. It was now the weekend and he asked Ms.Annafellows if he could go over to their house because he needed to tell Alois something and she said yes.

Ciel was still nervous about it but it was too late to turn back now, he was on their front porch. He was pacing a bit, debating what he was going to do. He slowly knocked on the door and Ms.Annafellows Answered it.

"Hey Ciel, Alois is up in his room." She said, pointing upstairs, where his room was. 

The house was a pretty big house with a open living room and kitchen. There was a hallway from there that led to a master bedroom and a bathroom and garage on the other end of the hallway. There was a staircase that led up to another hallway of rooms, where Alois' room was.

He went up the stairs and on his way, tripped over a cat but caught his balance before he completely fell. He put his hand on the doorknob and he started to turn it in what felt like slow motion. He opened the door and Alois was watching an anime on his laptop. He was watching Junjou Romantica and it was on a bad scene. Like... a smut-ish scene. 

"Hey, Alois." Ciel said, hoping for the best.

"What do you want?" He snapped, pausing the anime.

"Your forgiveness."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna give you that?"

"Because I never said no."

"But I never said yes."

Ciel rolled his eyes, because of their reference to Ciel's snarky comment from when Alois asked him for help.

"Please forgive me." Ciel said.

"No." Alois said, standing up.

"Please?"

"No."

"I was going to tell you eventually." 

"No."

"At least it didn't drag on forever."

"No."

"Please." Ciel said, walking closer to the taller boy.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I bought you a bottle of water?"

"Try again."

"Because-aahhmm." Ciel said cutting himself off because he fell, making Alois fall too and Ciel landed on top of Alois.

Without another second going by, they started kissing. Within seconds, it became a heated make out session. Alois, being the dominant person that he was, flipped them so he was on top.

Their lips moved in sync perfectly. This was not how either of them planned their day going. Alois slid his hand up Ciel's shirt, pushing on his back to bring him even closer against him. In the process, accidentally hitting play of the laptop somehow, and you could hear moans coming from it.

They pulled away and started laughing.

"Am I forgiven?" Ciel asked.

"Not yet." Alois said, winking. "Don't you want proper punishment?"

"Uhm... can it wait. I have to do some stuff today, and I would like to be able to walk."

"Fine, but don't expect to get away from it."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to go without punishment because you know... I've been a bad boy." Ciel said seductively.

"We're so lame."

"You got that right."

"So... what exactly are we?" 

"Whatever you want to be."

"Okay, boyfriend."

"And that answers that question." Ciel said. "Well, I have to go do that stuff I was talking about."

"Okay, babe. Oops I meant bye. Lol."

Ciel rolled his eyes and left. The next day they were at school and they were holding hands, so, many people asked questions about them. 

"Hey, I heard the you like to beat people up, with the help of triplets. Is that true?" Ciel asked, going through his locker, while Alois waited for him to go to lunch.

"Well, we used to, they were expelled and went to juvy because they gang raped a teacher." Alois replied.

"What teacher?"

"The one I live with."

"Why?"

"Because they were tired of banging each other."

"Eeww, I mean... there are three of them and... that means they have done it a lot, if it made them tired of it."

"One time I went over to their house and they tied me up and did me too."

"Oh my god."

"It wasn't the best time of my life. But I can't say it was the worst either."

"Eeww."

"Your just jealous."

"Yeah," Ciel said fake scoffing. "Right..."

"You know you want me."

Ciel slammed his locker shut. "Let's just go to lunch."

Alois pushed Ciel against the lockers and pinned his hands above his head. "Only after you say 'Alois should be mine and only mine, and no one else should touch him or else I'll kill a bitch'."

"Fine." Ciel sighed. "Alois should be mine and only mine, and no one else should touch him or else I'll kill a bitch."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

Ciel raised his voice. "Alois should be mine and only mine, and no one else should touch him or else I'll kill a bitch."

"What?"

"Your pushing it." Ciel said, breaking from Alois' grasp and started walking away.

"Babe, come back. Babe." Alois said.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Ciel yelled from a distance.

Alois ran up to him and picked him up and started running. Ciel was squirming around on his back.

"ALOIS!! LET ME GO!!"

Alois didn't say anything and just kept walking. 

"ALOIS!!"

He put Ciel down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Cielly."

"Yeah... right."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah yeah." 

They got to the cafeteria and people crowded them and continued to ask questions. Instead of answering them, he made people clear a table and he slammed Ciel on it and got on top of him and started making out. Ciel didn't bother asking any questions or objecting or pulling away he just went along with it.

"Ahem, Ciel, Alois. To the principal's office immediately." A teacher said.

They went back for another trip to the principal's office, this time, holding hands. They entered the room and Madame Red fell out of her chair from fangirling.

"So... you are here because people were asking questions about you two so you slammed him of a table and started making out. Is that correct?" She asked Alois after explaining themselves.

"Exactly." Alois said.

Shortly after, she got a nosebleed. She grabbed a tissue and put it against her nose. What kind of principal is this?

"Hey, what happened to that one chick? She said she was the principal. Where is she." Ciel asked.

"Glasses, clumsy, and has pink-ish hair?" Madame Red asked.

"Yeah." 

"Of course... she is the assistant principal but she likes to tell people that she runs my school." Madam Red said. "So how about some fan service?"

"What's fan service?" Ciel asked. 

"This." Alois said, jumping on him, connecting their lips in a loving but lustful kiss.

They didn't get in trouble but Madame Red had to go to the hospital to get an infusion because she lost so much blood. The only trouble they got in was trying to figure out what the 'punishment' was going to be. But they'll find that out soon enough, Alois can think of something, right?


	12. Punishment

The news spread throughout the whole school that they were dating and some girls even wrote fanfictions. Even Ms.Annafellows knew about it, given she did feel bad for Ciel.

They were at Alois' house because he still didn't get the math. They were sitting on his bed, watching an anime. However, they didn't really pay any attention to the anime due to them being caught up in their 'own thing'. They were on the bed, making out, Ciel sitting on Alois' lap with his legs wrapped around Alois' torso.

Ciel never told Alois this but Alois was his first kiss. He was embarrassed about it and didn't really want anyone to know so he simply just didn't tell anyone.

When they pulled away Ciel starts grinning. "So, have you figured out what my 'punishment is going to be yet?" Ciel asked.

"Yup." Alois replied.

"Oh god, should I be scared?"

"No. Don't worry about it." Alois said, grinning. 

"Nope. I'm scared."

"Really, don't worry about it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Sacrificing me to Satan?"

"How does that have anything to with that?"

"Well it is a punishment."

"Yeah, but it's not that type of punishment. Who do you think I am?"

"Alois Trancy-hey, someone told me that you changed your name from your given name because you didn't want the one your mother gave you. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"What's your actual name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm starting to think that the name is No."

Alois chuckled. "No, No is not my given name."

"Then what is it."

Alois mumbled something that Ciel couldn't make out. "What?"

"Jim Macken-but he is long dead. I am Alois Trancy."

"I know, your the almighty Alois Trancy himself. Not Jim Macken, which, by the way, is a very wonderful name."

"Yeah... right..."

"Why didn't you have the same last name as Ms.Annafellows?"

"Because I'm adopted. I don't know who my real parents are. And she didn't give me the name... I changed it because... because... whenever I heard the name, I thought of my brother. We got separated..."

"Oh, Alois..."

"And... another lie I told you... I don't hate her because I blame my father's death on her, I hate her because she wouldn't adopt my brother too."

"Well, maybe you'll find him again."

"No, he died in a building fire."

"Oh my god, that is so sad." Ciel said, hugging Alois.

"Yeah."

Ciel then realized that in his dream, the situation with his parents was pretty much the complete opposite. In his dream, his mom left and his father blamed him for it, and in reality, it was the other way around.

"So, the teachers are having a meeting at the principal's house and I have to go because my mom doesn't trust me home alone, and she said I can bring you. So... do you wanna go with me?"

"Sure. When?"

"It starts in about an hour. Oh, and do you have a bathing suit?"

"Yeah."

"We'll stop by your house on our way there to get it."

"Okay. How far away is it?"

"About 15 minutes."

"And Ms.Rin needs a ride because her car broke down so we'll leave in about a half-hour."

"Okay."

They left and stopped at Ciel's house and then picked Ms.Rin up. She got in the car and she seemed all awkward about it with the two of the boys in the back seat. The car was a black van with four doors and a roof window thing. Ciel and Alois were in the very back while the women were in the front.

They finally got to the place and they ate a lot of food that they had there and they were told that the hot tub was on and that they were allowed to go out to it. They got in their bathing suits and it was the cold season so when they got in, their feet started to sting a bit due to the rapid temperature change. The jets were on, causing bubbles to appear on the surface of the water, so you couldn't see under the surface. 

"Did you come to a lot of these things?" Ciel asked. 

"Yeah, every Friday." He replied. 

"It's Friday?"

Alois chuckled. "Yeah. Moron."

"Aahh. This is nice." Ciel said, completely getting in the hot tub.

"Yeah. After their meetings, they'll just have a normal, party-type thing, and some teachers get in here. It tends to smell like old people after they leave." Alois said, making Ciel laugh. "They don't really trust me here with my history but they have faith that I'll do "the right thing" but I really just sit here. That's all I ever do, really. I just sit and do nothing with my life."

"Why do you seem so much different at school?"

"Because I like being popular."

"You should play soccer?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because all you ever do is sit, right? So why don't you play soccer, it'll help you get your mind off of things." Ciel said, getting the idea from that dream.

"Hmm, I'll look into it."

They continued talking and then the meeting ended. They knew because a few of the teachers came out and got in with them. A while went by and Alois got a smirk on his face. He got closer to Ciel and put his hand on his thigh. Ciel didn't mind because he thought it was just a normal sign of affection.

Alois slowly slid his hand up a bit, to the top hem of Ciel's swim trunks, playing with the elastic a bit. He snapped it and Ciel gave him a look, and in reply, Alois leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Punishment."

It took Ciel a moment to process what he was going to do but when he did, his eyes widened and he just stayed still, in shock. Alois slid his hand in Ciel's swim trunks and started tracing circles on his outer thigh. Then Ciel's expression changed from shocked to displeased.

Alois continued to trail his fingers from his outer thigh to his inner thigh and he was amused to already see Ciel struggling and getting hard from his touch. Ciel felt his face flush and he could feel himself growing even more, beginning to crave Alois' touch.

The staff people were just continuing on with their conversation when Ciel figured out exactly what the punishment was. Being jacked off by Alois while having to have enough self-composure to not make any noise or anything to make it obvious what was going on. Ciel knew this was going to be difficult with the fact that he-in reality, was a virgin.

Alois starting tracing his finger on Ciel's tip, feeling how warm he was, despite the fact that they were in a hot tub, hence the word 'hot'. He wrapped his hand around Ciel's now, fully erect, member and flicked his wrist making Ciel let out a moan/yelp.

The teachers looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah-I I just kicked the wall, so it ur-um scraped my toe." Ciel said, trying not to let out a even louder moan.

Alois' smirk grew, knowing the actual control he had over the smaller boy, because he didn't try to stop him, and he is trying his hardest to hold back his lewd noises. Ciel reached over and grabbed Alois thigh, clutching tightly, to let out some of what he was feeling.

Alois continued to flick his wrist, making Ciel's face scrunch, to contain himself, it becoming harder to do. Alois continued to jerk him off faster and he could feel Ciel tense in his hand, being close. He stopped, before he released, making Ciel let out a soft whimper that the teachers apparently didn't hear. 

Alois' fingers trailed and he pushed one finger into his entrance and explored Ciel's insides. He entered another finger, and then another. Then Ciel slammed himself onto Alois' fingers. Alois looked shocked at Ciel's sudden change in additude. He did it again, Alois' fingers going deeper into him.

This felt a bit weird, especially for Ciel, considering that they were underwater. Alois then, hit a certain bundle of nerves, making Ciel throw his head back, digging his nails into the soft flesh on Alois' thigh.

The teachers didn't really seem to notice, they didn't know Ciel so they thought he was just a bit weird, and that, that might have been a way to look behind him or something. Alois continued to slam his fingers into that spot and jerk him off at the same time, making him release on his hand and into the surrounding water.

"Ciel, let's get out." Alois said. "I'll get your towel."

"Okay."

Alois went and got their towels and handed one to Ciel, so that no one else could see the cum that was left on him (Even thought there wasn't really any there). They went inside and found Ms.Annafellows, who was talking to the principal. 

"We're leaving." Alois said to her. "Madame Red, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She replied.

Ms.Annafellows went to find Ms.Rin while Ciel waited in the car.

"So... I suggest, you get everyone out of the hot tub, don't turn the bubbles off, and turn the filer on."

"Why?"

"Because... there is something you probably wouldn't want to see in there..."

"What? Why would there b-ooohhh... you did Ciel, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Alois said, walking away, but before he got out the door, he could hear her fangirl.

He got in the car next to Ciel and the car wasn't even on yet 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Alois said. "Round two when we get home?" Alois whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Hehe, you wish." Ciel replied.


	13. A Game or a Dream?

"The green team is winning, 5-2. Alois has the ball! Oh, and he kicked it into the net."

Ciel was at Alois' first soccer game. He had taken his advice and joined one of the school soccer teams, the blue team being his opponent. "Alois, you can do it!" Ciel yelled from the stands.

Alois looked up to Ciel and winked at him, making Ciel giggle. A group of girls from their grade grade walked up to Ciel. "Hey Ciel." One of them said.

"Hello?" He responded, not knowing what to say.

They giggled and sat next to him. "So how close would you say you are to Alois?" One of them asked.

"I'd say pretty close. I think so anyways." Ciel responded.

"How do you feel towards him?" 

"Well... I-I-" Ciel Stuttered.

"Go on..."

"I really really like him."

"So you don't love him. Does that mean that we-"

"Yes, okay? I do love him. I think I do anyways, I'm not really sure yet. I am still figuring things out."

"Well we heard that he is just using you. I heard that he isn't really gay, he just wants to humiliate you."

"He wouldn't... right?"

"That's not what I've heard."

Ciel stood up where he was, looking very angered, then he stormed off. Alois looked at him, confused as to why he was acting like that. 

The game ended and Alois went to go find Ciel, but he couldn't. He pulled his phone out and tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. Alois talked to those girls from earlier. "Hey, have you seen my boyfriend?" Alois asked.

"Yeah, we saw him a little while ago. I think he went home."

"Why? What were you talking to him about."

"Oh nothing, just some rumors."

Alois knew what the rumors where about. "You didn't..."

"Sorry."

"You bitches." Alois gritted through his teeth. He ran off, to Ciel's house.

He got to Ciel's house but he wasn't there, and no one had seen him. He went to the library, all the restaurants in the area, and the park and he was at none of those places.

By the time he got home, it was dark outside and his mother had gone to sleep. He grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom only to see Ciel, with a sad expression, sitting on his bed. "Ciel!" He exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist, burying his face into his stomach.

"Ciel, I've looked all over for you."

"I didn't think you would go looking for me."

"Of course I would."

"Is it true?" Ciel asked, a pained expression across his face.

"What?"

"Is it true that your just using me and that your not even gay to begin with?"

"Baby, of course not. You see that closet over there?" Alois asked, pointing to his closet. "There isn't enough room in there for me. Plus, if I wasn't gay and if I didn't love you, would I do this?" He slammed his lips against those of the bluenette.

Ciel tried to resist but Alois was forcing himself on him. Eventually Ciel fell into the kiss and kissed back. Alois licked his bottom lip asking for entrace, which Ciel denied, and not playfully. He didn't want to admit that he loved him. Not really. Not at this moment, he wouldn't give himself up so easily to a questionable blonde.

It wasn't really like Ciel, but a tear slipped down his pale cheek, scared if Alois didn't really mean what he said. He was afraid, something that frightened him even more, being a new feeling to him.

Alois pulled away and kissed his tears away. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying you idiot... I-I'm having a leakage."

"Same thing. Forget those rumors. They aren't true, I promise. I can prove it." Alois enthused before crashing his lips against Ciel's once more.

This time, Ciel let him slip his experienced tongue into his wet cavern called a mouth. Alois started to deepen the kiss, trying to make Ciel more eager. Alois slipped his hand up his shirt, brushing his finger against Ciel's childlike nipples. Ciel let out an inaudible noise into Alois' mouth. 

Alois started in unbuttoning his shirt, shortly after pulling it off Ciel's shoulders. The blonde started trailing kisses down his next sucking on one particular spot making Ciel let out a mix between a whine and a moan. He sucked on that spot until it left a purple mark.

He trailed down his chest and his stomach, leaving love marks in its path. He unbuttoned Ciel's shorts pulling them down and throwing them elsewhere in the room. His boxers slipped a bit in the process. Alois licked his v-line, making him shutter. He, then, moved back up to kiss him again, pulling his closer.

Alois started grinding on him, painfully slowly, making Ciel let out a slight lewd groan that went straight to Alois' groin. He started grinding more and Ciel tried to push against him harder, getting pushed back by the taller of the two. Ciel pulled Alois' shirt over his head exposing his toned chest to him, not being able to help touching it. 

Alois tossed his shorts off, showing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them, explaining the obvious bulge. He lowered his head back down to Ciel's waistband, snapping it with his teeth. He pulled his boxers off and threw them, accidentally making them land on a ceiling fan panel.

"Alois..." Ciel begged. 

"What?"

"I can't take much more of you not doing anything."

"Get on your knees." Alois demanded.

Ciel did as he was told. Alois slipped a digit into Ciel, Ciel taking it no problem. "Want another?"

"Yeah"

Alois slid another finger into Ciel's entrance, making Ciel whimper. "You alright." Alois asked.

"Yeah, I just need a moment."

"Alright, let me know when to add another."

"Okay."

They stayed in silence, awkwardly for a minute before Ciel pushed down on his fingers. "Another?" The blonde asked. The bluenette just nodded in return.

Alois added a third finger, making him wince. He pushed in a little, making the other scream a little. "I didn't say I was ready." He gasped.

"Sorry."

He replied by experimentally moving his hips, moaning at the feeling. "How much do you want?"

"Your whole hand."

"are you sure?"

"But not at once."

"Okay. But why don't you try it yourself first." He asked, wanting to see the sight. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What?"

"Give me your hand and spread your legs more."

He flipped onto his back and did as he was told. "I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold myself up."

"As long as I get a good view." He said, pervertedly.

Alois took Ciel's hand and slid one of his fingers into his entrance. He slid another one of Ciel's fingers into himself, being careful not to hurt his wrist.

"Mhm, A-Alois!" He moaned. Ciel slid another finger in himself, letting out a moan/groan. Alois pushed Ciel's hand in further, helping him bring pleasure to himself. When he let go, his hand slid out a bit making lewd noises. 

Ciel slid his last fingers into himself, moaning out loudly as he did so. "See, I can handle it, now you do it, this hurts my wrist." He said, pulling his hand out creating more lewd noises.

Alois responded by sliding three fingers in and sliding them in and out an agonizingly slow pace. "Alois, more."

Alois put all three fingers and his pinkie finger inside of him and pushed until he got the widest part of his hand through and then pulled it out most of the way before slamming it back in pushing in more than before. "Ahhh! Alois!" Ciel choked out, arching his back. "Use your thumb-ugh- too."

Alois did as told and slid his whole hand into him until his wrist up was the only thing showing of his hand. Ciel pushed back so Alois' hand would sink father into him. "Agh-Alois!"

"Alois, here is you- uhm..." Ms.Annafellows said walking into the room. They didn't even notice she was there.

"Alois!" She stormed out of the room.

Alois started to pull his hand out in response.

"No-uhn- don't stop." Ciel begged. He pushed onto his hand more, experimentally rolling his hips, causing him to let out a loud moan/gasp. "Alois, I'm-I'm-Aaahhh" he said coming onto his stomach and the sheets below him.

"Do you have more in you?" Alois asked, Ciel just nodded

Alois moves his other hand to stroke Ciel's dripping member. "Alois!" Ciel shrieked.

"Alois! Alois, wake up." Alois opened his eyes to see Ciel shaking him awake.

"What?"

"You passed out during your soccer match."

"I did?"

'Yes. And your lucky that I'm the only one in here to hear your sexual noises."

"Oh... it was only a dream..."


End file.
